


The Happy Ending She Deserves

by RockfordGirl26



Category: The Rockford Files
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Romance, The Rockford Files - Freeform, retro TV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 13:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19813726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockfordGirl26/pseuds/RockfordGirl26
Summary: After a brush with death, Beth Davenport finally gets her happy ending.Jim Rockford/ Beth Davenport





	The Happy Ending She Deserves

A/N: This a little AU.I’m just fudging the timeline a little bit.  
Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me. If they did Beth and Jim would have gotten together in the show. 

Beth Davenport, now Rockford, was sitting in the spare bedroom that she and Jim had just finished converting to a nursery. As she rocked back and forth in the rocking chair that Rocky had made for her, she thought back to the last year. She and Jim finally admitted that there was more than a casual spark to their relationship. Even though they had been lovers before, they were ready to settle down together. It all started when she was poisoned while spending three days in jail for contempt of court. 

Jim realized that he loved her so much and that seeing her in danger like that made him sick to his stomach. When the officer uttered the words “She’s no longer with us.” Jim would have fallen to his knees in tears if the officer hadn’t explained that she was in the hospital rather than in jail. Then seeing Beth laying in the hospital bed so frail and weak, it all made him so angry to know that someone could do that to his Beth. The kiss that Jim gave her in that hospital bed was different than the other kisses he had given her. There was much more feeling behind that kiss. You see, for Jim, that kiss was a promise that he would find whoever slipped poison into that pot of coffee. It was also a promise to love her and protect her for the rest of her life. 

Sure they had been an item at one time, but then their relationship became much more casual. Stealing a kiss here and there, while Jim hooked up with the flavor of the month. Beth dated here and there, sometimes only to see Jim get jealous, but none of them were really serious. Deep down, Beth only had eyes for Jim Rockford. She loved that he owned an unregistered firearm, but hesitated to use it. She loved the way he could pull off a checkered jacket. Lastly, she loved the way he looked at her and moved around her house with ease like he belonged there.

Here they are. Two years later. Jim had asked Beth to marry him one night over tacos at his favorite Oceanside taco stand. To tell you the truth, Beth hadn’t expected any different. They were married 6 months later at the courthouse with Angel and Rocky as their witnesses. Neither one of them had a big family and big weddings just weren’t their thing. Jim sold the trailer and he and Beth bought a house to raise their family. Now Jim had to travel a little farther to go fishing, but now he was just down the street from Rocky.  
Jim had given up the private eye business soon after Beth had told him she was pregnant. He wasn’t going to risk missing seeing his kid grow up because he got killed by some lowlife for two hundred dollars a day plus expenses. Dennis was able to get him a good job as a consultant for the LAPD. Beth continued to work at the law firm, but she was thinking of quitting once the baby was born. She didn’t want to miss a second of her child’s life. The old Beth would have fought to continue to work after she had the baby because that was her right as a woman, but impending motherhood had changed her. Beth Davenport finally had the happy ending she deserved. 

A/N: Drop a comment and let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
